Silent Seduction
by WiccaWitch
Summary: Left to his own devises Sirius would never go after her...Now, she's tired of waiting and decides to take matters into her own hands, with a little persuasion all without saying a word. PWP


**A/N: This was written for the October Challenge over at Granger Enchanted...it's short, it's a one shot, but damn it was fun to write. I may create a sequal to it later on, but for now, it stands alone! Enjoy and remember to Review...authors crave reviews!**

Silent Seduction

The timing couldn't have been more perfect. For the first time in months Hermione was alone in the Black House with none other than the master of the house himself, Sirius Black. The boys had taken off to Ireland for another Quiddich Tournament, after the first dozen times of being asked and turning down the invitation, they finally took the hint and stopped asking her to go with them. Hermione smirked at herself in the mirror, oh yes, this would be really rather interesting.

Quietly she walked down the stairs in her bare feet, knowing the old school skirt she wore barely covered her arse, her old tie acting as a mock belt, and the white tank top made every feature of her breasts known. She only hoped that Sirius was still lounging in the kitchen. Stopping at the kitchen door for a moment to check her appearance, she realized this was finally her chance, and nothing was going to screw it up. She had seen him watching her when he thought she wasn't looking, seeing the fire burn in his eyes. He carried more traits of Padfoot in his person than he realized. His eyes gave him away, and there was a possessive quality to them when he looked at her. Something in him wanted to scream mine as he took her, something she wanted very much to occur, and would do whatever it took to get. She knew that the man would never allow himself to take her; therefore, it was time to take matters into her own hands, because she wanted him and by Merlin, she was going to have him. Hermione Granger was not known for sitting on her laurels while opportunity passed her by, it was high time that she acted, and if Slytherin tactics is what it took, then she was willing to do it.

Certain that her appearance was acceptable; Hermione confidently opened the kitchen door and strolled in. Immediately, she saw Sirius standing by the sink leaning back against the counter as he sipped his morning coffee. Hermione swaggered past him to reach the fridge; she would be having fruit this morning, strawberries to be exact, with a bit of cream to top it off. As she reached the fridge Hermione heard Sirius sputter into his coffee as he noticed what she was wearing. She could feel his eyes on her and she smirked to herself. If he thought the outfit was bad, just watch this. Hermione bent at the waist peering into the fridge, one hand braced on its door the other on the side; she wriggled her bum a bit as she searched for the bowl of strawberries and vanilla cream. Upon locating them she bent over slightly farther giving Sirius a look at her tanned thong clad bottom. She heard his sharp intake of breath as she closed the fridge, and could only imagine how he would be adjusting himself.

"I think I'll have breakfast in the library this morning, there's a bit of reading I'd like to do." Hermione told him nonchalantly as she sauntered out, bowl of strawberries in one hand and cream in the other.

He watched her walk out the door, her hips swaying, her every move tantalizing. It was like his senses were in overdrive, he wanted her, but he would never take her. That didn't mean he couldn't watch though, he had every intention of watching her every move. Sirius picked up his Daily Prophet and a new cup of coffee before stalking out the door towards the library. His mind thought up naughty images of Hermione in that short grey skirt, that tight white tank top, showing her every curve, and her old Gryffindor tie around her waist. He remembered when it was every school boy's dream to have a naked, nubile, Gryffindor on top of them. And he, Sirius Black, had plenty in his day; oh yes, he would watch her now and then he would fantasize later. Sirius could feel himself getting hard just thinking about her nubile young body and all the things he could do to it, all the ways he could take her, it was definitely a good thing he put on the loose leather pants this morning, he had a feeling he was going to need the room to grow.

Slow, sweet torture is what she had in mind; drive him crazy with lust until he couldn't take any more. Hermione was going to break his resolve, and nothing was going to stop her from having him.

Hermione sat on the couch, the bowls of strawberries and vanilla cream to her right on the side table, her book sitting open in her lap, resting on her legs as she sat Indian style. She knew that sitting this way she would be open for him to see, his sense of smell from Padfoot picking up on her arousal. Her eyes glanced towards the door as she heard his approach; he was by no means silent and graceful. After all, she was the cat not him. She pretended to be thoroughly engrossed in her book as he walked in, without looking Hermione reached over and took a strawberry from one bowl and gathered a generous amount of cream on it from the other bowl. She held it to her lips for a moment as she turned the page, then slowly and sensuously she bit into the tip of the strawberry, some juice sliding down her lips, cream settling on her upper lip.

Sirius itched to reach out and lick it away for her as she slowly stuck her tongue out to clean it away. He tried to feign interest in the Prophet, yet watching her as she ate those strawberries and showed this sexy side of herself he simply could not pull himself away.

Hermione set aside the top of the strawberry and with her pinkie finger cleared the cream from the corner of her mouth. Not one to waste good food, she sucked the tip of her pinkie into her mouth, closing her eyes as she savored the flavor of the vanilla and strawberries. She tried hard not to smile as she heard Sirius groan; she could imagine his pants so tight, his erection begging to be set free; and she had every intention of setting it free, and perhaps giving it the same treatment as she was currently giving her pinkie. Soon he would be putty in her hands; she would be able to mold him with a simple silent seduction. Oh yes, Sirius Black would fuck her anyway he could.

Torture-- that was what she was going for, subtle was simply not the Gryffindor way. That small dab of cream looked so tantalizing on her plump bottom lip. Sirius suppressed a groan just thinking about it, his pants so tight that he was aching from the pressure alone. He stared deeper into the fire burning in the hearth trying to lose himself in the orange and blue flames. She was innocent, yet so tantalizing and sweet; he was certain that she tasted sweet. His erection strained against his pants as he thought about tasting her, just one taste, it wouldn't change anything.

Across the room he heard Hermione sigh, this time he could not suppress the groan. Her pinkie rested between her full lips and her other hand playing with the hem of her skirt as she slowly read the pages before her. In her fidgeting Hermione raised her skirt, her pink thong slowly becoming more visible. Sirius moaned low in his throat as he sank lower into his chair. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the sly smile cross Hermione's face as she slowly lifted her skirt higher.

Realization dawned across his features, so that was her game; she knew he was watching, knew he couldn't resist. Okay then, two could play this game. Sirius rose from him chair, a sense of purpose filling him; he sauntered over next to Hermione, sitting as close as he could without raising her suspicions that he was aware of her plan. Gently he turned toward her placing his hand on her shoulder, to her credit she didn't even flinch; she simply crooked her head to the side and smiled at him.

"What are you reading?" Sirius lightly ran his hand along her shoulder to the back of her neck; he could sense the hair rising up there.

"The usual, a smutty romance novel, nothing you would be interested in," Hermione's lips quirked as she reached for a strawberry, her eyes turning back to the page before her.

Fast as lightning Sirius reached across her with his left hand to halt her movements, an awaking dawned in them both; Hermione felt her gut clench and her heart beat quickly, how she had longed for his touch. Fire seemed to spread through Sirius. Who knew touching her could cause such a feeling? Sirius turned his head to look at Hermione; her eyes fixed on his hand, her breathing shallow just enough to raise her breasts, a trait that Sirius made certain to memorize. Slowly he started lightly running the fingers of his free hand along her spine, still watching her face he moved his other hand to entwine their fingers, he was reluctant to pull away, though he knew he should, he could not bring himself to do so.

Then, as if in slow motion Hermione turned her head to meet his eyes. Sirius' eyes became so blue they reminded her of liquid mercury. Hermione brought their joined hands to her mouth, kissing the tips of each of Sirius' fingers. She watched as Sirius gave himself up to feeling. Never one to miss an opportunity, Hermione sucked the tip of his forefinger into her mouth; Sirius gasped in pleasure, breathing erratic, he grasped the back of her neck forcing her head up to meet his eyes. Never before had she seen such passion, his eyes had taken on an opalescent quality. Hermione didn't think about her careful constructed plan, didn't think about the repercussions of kissing him, instead, she saw the passion and desire he held for **her** and she kissed him. She released his hand and cupped the back of his neck with both hands. It only took less than a second for Sirius to react, he twisted his hand into her hair, his other hand going around her side, turning her toward him and pulling her onto his lap.

Hermione started rocking, rubbing Sirius' straining erection through his pants. She kissed him harder, nothing was enough, and she wanted more of him, needed to feel more of him. Sirius ran his hands under her shirt, raising it up until it sat above her breasts. His palms kneaded her breasts, his thumbs flicking over the nipple ever few seconds. Hermione broke their kiss, her mouth an "O" of pleasure as Sirius sucked a nipple into his mouth, and her knickers were soaked through, Sirius could smell every bit of her heightened arousal. Hermione slipped her tank top off over her head, slipped her hands beneath her skirt and untied the sides of her thong, slipping it off and tossing it over Sirius behind the couch.

Sirius attacked her other nipple, laving it all around and then sucking the tip into his mouth as if her were a starving man. Hermione cupped her hands on his jaw; raising his head she claimed his lips in a searing kiss.

"Need you, baby, need you so much." Hermione whispered into his ear, guiding his hand to her soaking cunt.

Hermione rocked back and forth on his fingers, Sirius slide two fingers inside her. Hermione arched back, clenching her inner walls and pulling his fingers deeper inside of her. Sirius raised up, grinding his erection against her; Hermione reached down and unbuttoned Sirius' pants quickly tugging them down his thighs.

"Take me, hard and fast, baby." Hermione nipped his lower lip and squeezed his balls to emphasize her point. Sirius adjusted himself so the tip of his shaft was at her dripping opening. "I'm not innocent, Sirius, I want this, I want you!"

Sirius plunged into her hard and fast, hitting deep and filling her more than anyone before.

"Ride me, baby; show me what you can do." Sirius encouraged.

Hermione began to slowly move up and down on Sirius, taking him in a little at a time, squeezing her inner walls as she released him again. Again and again she seemed to float above him. Sirius tried to hold back, keep himself from flipping them over and taking her hard and fast.

"Baby," Sirius begged, holding her arse tying to push himself deeper, "You're gonna be the death of me."

"Now where would be the fun if I didn't make it last!" Hermione snickered as she stopped mid thrust.

"Oh fuck this!" Sirius lifted Hermione up by the arse and thrust them to the shag rug at their feet. "You are not doing this to me. You tease me all morning; tempt me with those strawberries, invite a good fucking and you want to draw it out? Oh no, we're doing this marauder style now!"

Sirius shimmied out of his pants, discarding them at his feet; he took a moment to study Hermione's face, every feature, as he thrust in swift and deep. Her mouth punctuated with a silent oh. Sirius thrust hard and fast in her slick heat, hitting deep in her core.

"Fuck YES! More, Sirius!" Hermione bucked her hips meeting him thrust for thrust. Her nails scored his back, pulling him closer to her.

Sirius took hold of her leg, lifting it over his shoulder, he continued to pound into Hermione. He could feel her start to spasm, tightening around his shaft, milking him. Hermione grabbed hold of his arse, digging her nails in, trying to keep him as close to her as possible. Her body shook with her orgasm, over and over; Sirius continued to thrust, reveling in the sensation of her clenching around him.

"That's it, baby, a little more." Sirius tensed as his orgasm overcame him. Shooting his seed deep inside her core; reluctant to pull away, he stilled above Hermione, and resting his weight on his forearms he tenderly kissed her lips, tasting her sweetness. "Perhaps you would like to retire to my room, where I could show you a few tricks I keep up my sleeve?" Sirius wriggled his brow suggestively.

Hermione smirked, "Why, Mr. Black, are you telling me that you want seconds?"

"I do believe that is what I would be saying."

"You'll have to catch me first." Hermione kissed him hard, rolling them over so she straddled his hips. Quickly she jumped to her feet and sprinted for the door; running up the stairs wearing only her pleated grey skirt.

Sirius smiled, rose to his feet and streaked after her up the stairs.

The End!


End file.
